


Love Unmatched

by KyloThiccc



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloThiccc/pseuds/KyloThiccc
Summary: Sara Ryder and Reyes finally seal the deal if you know what I mean...Wink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well... For starters I have to say I am NOT a good writer. I do this for fun and most of the time I get really side tracked. My life has been super complicated since getting diagnosed with bipolar disorder as well as a few other mental illnesses. My meds were adjusted a few days ago and while on rest I decided to give the whole fan fiction thing a shot again. Mainly because I get too scared to write anymore. Or to possibly slaughter a characters character too badly. So forgive me if I'm anxious about it (luckily, I'm on anti anxiety meds). I'm not excusing my lack of other fanfics needing to be written. I'm well aware. I just have no desire to write them currently because I have no muze. 
> 
> Still though, I hope you enjoy this.

She was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her blonde hair covering most of her face with large bangs, majority of her hair pulled back into a large bun. The lights of Tartarous did her little credit to show off her beautiful eyes. Took him more than once to realize her eyes were different colors. Her left eye was blue, her right was green. Wasn’t until he had her in the cave all to himself. How she shouted at her crew members to return to Tempest when they protested and that she would return when she pleased. He loved it when she took command. She was new at it, but when something got in her way, she took it on like an unreckoning force of divine intervention. He took the Nomad back to his favorite bar, Tartarus. How she trusted after she learned he was the Charlitan. How she said “Nothings changed.” He almost roared with victory. She knew who he was. She understood the secretive nature of his. She understood him completely and she accepted him. His mind was almost too preoccupied with the thought of what he was going to do to her as soon as the doors were closed to his private room inside Tartarus. He drove her back, caressed her inner thigh. Even though she was in armor, she arched her back when he reached too far, grabbing at her thigh. She shot him a look of longing. Her eyes hooded and full of need. For too long had she waited for not just him, but for someone to even accept her for who she was. The Human Pathfinder, the beacon for humanity and the Nexus, the entire Milky Way residents now in Andromeda. She was their hope. But, she’s one woman. One woman who needed love, needed acceptance, needed him. He was more than happy to oblige. He pulled the Nomad next to the security checkpoint, kissing her as they both exited the vehicle. Unwanting to go through the checkpoint; Sara grabbed Reyes and jumped up, using both her biotics and jet pack, they launched over the small building. Her biotics tingled, prickling at his skin. He groaned at the feeling, he loved it. He kissed her ear lobe, gifting him with breathy moan. Her biotics flared, keeping them slightly lifted above the ground. He kissed her ear lobe again, slightly pulling on it with his teeth. Another hot moan escaped her lips. She clutched him as he swallowed her moan with his mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He tugged on her lower lip, sucking gently. He left her breathless as he pulled away, her biotics still flaring, her breaths were heavy and deep. He jumped down the rest of the way, landing with an ‘umf’. She leviatated two feet above him, slowly descending down to his arms. He drew her into a kiss once more before grabbing her hand, running towards Tartarus.  
Once inside his private room, his favorite place. He kissed her once more, moving her to face away from him. Her soft skin against his lips, kissing the back of her neck. Turning her back around to get her out of her armor; he fliddled with the lock guards on her armor, unsuccessfully. He angrily mumbled Spanish curses into her ear, she smiled as she grasped the lock on her chest piece. The air hissed as it clanked to the ground. He pulled off her armoured gauntlets with such a rush, it made her moan. She knew what wanted, she wanted it too. She was in nothing but her tight under armor, she could feel Reyes heat pressed against her. She removed his leather armor, his chest visible for the first time to her. Small puff of black chest hair on his lean chest, she followed the trail from his chest to his lower abs. She tugged on his pants, releasing more black culry pubic hairs. He groaned as she pulled once more, but his pants didn’t move off his hips. Sara reached further, feeling his manhood hot and ready for her through his pants. He unlatched his pants for her, letting her tug down his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Shimming out of them; he slowly undressed her, agonizingly slow. First he unzipped her under armor, exposing her naked shoulders. He kissed between her shoulders, licking her. His tongue like velvet, deliciously slick. Completely dragging her completely out of her under suit. Seeing her naked in front of him was a wonder. Reyes wasn’t expecting the moan that escape him. It was almost primal. His hands roamed her back feeling the soft skin. He turned her around, her breast tightly pressed against his chest. Sara forked her hands into his hair, she pulled lightly making Reyes laugh. He let down her hair, her blonde hair falling down over her shoulders. Memorizing the look for he didn’t think he’d see her with her hair down for some time.  
“Sara,” He whispered between the kisses. Her name on his lips caused her biotic amp to go into overdrive. Her biotics flared causing the scattered remnants of armor to lift. Reyes felt the biotics tingling his body again, the faint prickling at his skin.He could smell the biotics, like ozone of a lightning strike back on Earth. Their home, and her biotics smelled like the planet they had shared, which was six hundred light years away. She was making him feel homesick with her dark energy power. How she managed to do so, bewildered him.  
He grabbed her hips, drawing her to the couch. He sat down on the couch, letting the leather crinkling on his legs. She stood above him, biotics still flaring. Covering her in a thick blueish purple energy. He motioned for her to come to him. They both had been waiting for this. She swotted his hand away, crawling onto his lap. Using her biotics centered him to her core, while Reyes had other plans. He teased her: drawing up his hips, teasing her entrance. She hissed at him, dropping her biotic field. He took that as his que. One breast in his hand, his other on her hip. He dove into her. Both gasped as he flipped her. So slick, so right. He kissed her neck again as he traced to her ear. He loved hearing those mouthy moans whenever he did so. He groaned, bucking into her even more. Tightening his grip on her hips.  
“More to the left!” She shouted and he did as he was told. He ground his hips and she screamed in delight. She started whimpering his name through pants and kisses. Yet, he decided to change it up again. He stood up, showing her what he wanted. He brought a leg behind him and she followed his queue, locking her feet behind him. He planted her on the small coffee table. Her legs still locked behind him, he bucked into with abandon. Her biotics roared, lifting them into the air. Neither cared in the slightest that they were floating a good foot in the air. She scratched his back as she began to cum. Reyes moaned louder than he ever had when he felt her vaginal muscles clench around him. He slammed into her, gritting his teeth as he began to cum. He tensed up, his arms shaking slightly. The biotic fienld discharged with a loud pulse, scattering the armor and clothing everywhere. The two still intertwined as they fell down onto the coffee table. Reyes took the brunt of it, knocking the wind out of him.  
“Are you okay?” Sara asked between breathy sighs of satisfaction. Reyes coughed and gave her thumbs up. Kissing her again through coughs. 


End file.
